Alternate Dimension
by I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny
Summary: Harry and Percy discover that they are really the same people...living in alternate dimensions. When they learn to master their power of living in both, an evil power is rising, in both. Only their combined powers can stop it, but are they willing to?
1. Preface

Percy POV

It all started with a dream. Well, when does it not?

_Avada Kedavera!_

_Expelliarmus!_

_A boy with jet black hair, green eyes, and a scar that I couldn't make out the shape of and a man who was sickly pale with no hair and two slits for a nose were dueling. Not with swords, but with wands. That puzzled me. And also the fact that I knew they were wands, like I've seen them before. Blue sparks came from the boy's wand and red sparks came from the man-thing's. The wand flew out of the mans hand and he dropped to the ground dead. Everybody just stared for a second or two, before cheering and jumping up and down in victory._

I shot up in bed. What the Hades was that? Then a bright white light shone in front of me. I reached towards it and the minute I touched everything around me disappeared and I found myself in a room of four white walls and two white doors. I turned around, and couldn't believe what I saw.

**Soooo, how was that? I know its short, but its kinda like a preface, just to let you get a taste of it. Should I continue?**


	2. We Meet

**Ok, so just to make this clear, Percy and Harry are both 18, kay?**

_**When I turned around, I couldn't believe what I saw. **_

There, standing in front of me, was a boy my age, and almost identical to me. He had green eyes and jet black hair. The main difference between us was the fact that he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Who-who are you?" The boy said. He had an English accent. I hesitated, before saying

"Percy. Percy Jackson. And you?"

"I'm Harry Potter." He clutched his scar and winced in pain. I just stood there. A few seconds later, his face went back to normal and he looked at me with…I don't really know what kind of look that was.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Ok, I know I just met you, but I don't know where in Merlin's Beard we are, or how to get out, so I'm gonna tell you. I am a wizard." I guess I didn't find that too hard to believe. I mean, I'm a demigod son on Poseidon.

"Ok, then. I'm the son of Poseidon."

"Now you're making fun of me."

"No, really! The gods used to have children with humans in the past, and they travel with western civilization, so not they're in the U.S., and they still have children with mortals. You see, they travel where people are growing. For example, they were in Greece, then they moved to Rome, and now, there is the most growth in the United Stated. So, Poseidon had me. Then Zeus blamed me for stealing his master lightning bolt, because I was never even supposed to be born. So I brought it back when I was only 12. I actually saved the world from the titan lord Kronos when I was 16." It sounded like I was bragging, but I didn't know who he even was, so might as well tell him all about my life achievements, right?

"Wow. Well, my parents were wizards…and so am I. If you want to get the whole gist of it, go to my friend Hermione. She knows all about the history of Magic. Well, I guess I saved the world too. You see, there was this evil wizard called Voldemort, who was very powerful, and he killed everybody, whether they were m Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby, and he tried to kill me, but it didn't work, and he died. At least that's what everyone thought. So I lived with my aunt and uncle for 11 years. That's when I found out I was a wizard. I also discovered that Voldemort separated himself into 7 Horcruxes, which are parts of your soul. Then Voldemort regained power and tried to kill me, but I killed him instead. "He looked around the room. "Hey, I wonder what's through the doors over there!" We went over to the first door. Harry opened it, and inside there was a swirl of bright lights, like a portal. Harry stepped back, but I shrugged and stepped in. As soon as my foot hit the portal, I was transported. All I remember was Harry stepping in and excruciating pain in my chest before I blacked out.


	3. Authors Note

I am sooo sorry, but I'm discontinuing this fanfic. I've just lost my inspiration for this, but for all my fans, don't worry! I'm working on a new project! ;)

And the first who Pm's me saying that they want to continue this gets it! I'll post who gets to as soon as I can!


End file.
